


Falling in Love with a God

by elfpunk999, Mistress_Cobra



Series: Salacious Adventures of Eva, the Rainbow Succubus [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva’s on a moonlit stroll through a quiet park and so happens upon a face she’s unfamiliar with. He’s tall, pale, and dress in green & blacks. She can smell he’s not from around here… or from anywhere on Earth. And she’s REAL interested in getting to know him better. The more time the God and demoness spend intimately, they find themselves slowly finding love and comfort within each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interesting Run-In With a God

E: It was a quiet summer’s night at the park. Because the air was warm & humid, Eva had opted for little clothing tonight. She was wearing a tight black tube top that emphasized her small chest & showed off her pale flesh in the soft moon light, low hanging faded blue jeans that clung to her legs’ every curve, and teased a peak of a strap of a black thong on her right side, and black flip flops. She liked to come here when she wanted to be away from the hustle & bustle of the big city and this was a tiny safe haven for just that need. Besides a rare jogger, she hardly saw a soul as she strolled along the trail. However, something peeked her curiosity tonight and her footsteps were more brisk than usual. She had caught a scent that didn’t fit the park, or to be more specific, any place on Earth. Since Eva came here centuries ago, the succubus was familiar with nearly all smells associated with humans, and whatever this was, it wasn’t from here. As she rounded a corner in the path, her lavender eyes fell to a lonely pale figure sitting on a park bench with slicked back black hair. Her skin automatically broke out in goose flesh, whether from fear or excitement, she wasn’t sure. She casually slowed her walk as she got closer to him, watching warily.

“Hello sir, and good evening to you. You’re not from around here, are you?” She purred softly, tucking a wayward strand of her short green hair behind her ear.  
–  
L: Loki sat on the back of the bench, his feet on the seat as he stared out over the empty park. Clad in clothes that seemed appropriate, black jeans and a green dress shirt with a black tie loose around his neck, he scanned the empty park. He’d been scouting the city for days, looking for anything that would help his new ally in the coming war. He’d found Midgard to be dull, filled with pity people with simple minds who fought over things they couldn’t control. These mortals needed a lesson in humanity. They needed a strong hand to help them through the coming times. Pulled from his thoughts by a soft voice, his eyes snapped over to see a small… creature standing before him.

"I am not.” he replied. “And neither are you.” he said as his lips curled slighty. Her cropped green hair and lavender eyes could have been a mask worn by one of the mortals to make themselves more interesting but he could see through her veiled illusion. She had beautiful rainbow wings that were tucked against her back and a long tail swayed behind her as she stood looking him over. “What is a beautiful creature like you doing in such a place?”  
–  
E: “Oh?” Eva couldn’t contain a sweet giggle and delighted smile that spread over her features. “Me? This is my personal little hide-away from the loud city. And you’re not a face I’ve seen around here…” Without invitation, Eva sat down on the bench close to the stranger, crossing her legs. “Yours is certainly one I’d remember.” She winked at him with a flirtatious grin. “My name is Eva. Cut to the chase, handsome, and tell me… Who are you?” She purred and in a bold move, the succubus placed a soft hand on his knee, her normal calculative judgement was clouded by her curiosity.  
–  
L: “I am Loki… from no where.” he replied with a forced smile. “Just passing through.” he added as he watched the tail she still thought him oblivious too swish back and forth. Looking her over again, a chuckle rose up from his chest. “Never imagined I would find a succubus alone in the park.” he confessed. “Don’t you lot usually linger in bars preying on the weak?”  
–  
E: “Hmm…” Eva quirked an eyebrow at Loki and pursed her lips at his comment about her kind. “Ahh, so you can see me… No sense in hiding then.” She snapped her fingers and the spell to conceal herself faded. “As for your question, my lot do prefer crowded social places, and while they make for easy hunting grounds, that’s not my taste. I’m different and somewhat picky…” She chuckled, letting her fingers massage his knee. “I much prefer interesting & unique lovers, and Loki, do pardon me for being so brazen, but you have already fallen into those categories. Or… Am I coming on too strong for your taste?” She purred with a mischievous smile and her lavender eyes glowed softly.  
–  
L: Loki leaned down, his forearms on his thighs as his eyes stared into hers. “I prefer my woman brazen.” he said as his smile widened.  
–  
E: The succubus couldn’t contain a playful growl purring from within her chest, grinning at his close proximity. “Oooh, I really like you, already.” Eva leaned up and ghosted her lips over his teasingly. She felt empowered and her hand stroked higher up his leg, but maintained eye contact with Loki’s gaze, wondering just how far he’ll allow her touch.  
–  
L: "Are you sure you want to play this game?” he asked. His tongue peeked out to wet his lips as his eyes fell to hers, then back up to her eyes. “You don’t even know what I am.” his lips inched closer to hers until he could feel her breathe mingling with his. “I could be anything.”  
–  
E: Eva pulled back only slightly with a tilted head. “You’re not an incubus?” She queried, her tail curled in the air quizzically. She nuzzled her nose against his, her breathing became shaky. “All I do know is your scent is intoxicatingly foreign to me, you’re not a mortal, you can see my true form, and…” She mused to him and herself with a husky whisper. “… You and I have aah-mazing chemistry, why question more than that?” She purred and her tongue flicked over his bottom lip.  
–  
L: Loki snapped his teeth, barely missing her tongue as his eyes narrowed and his grin crept impossibly high up his cheeks. “Never been mistaken for an incubus before. I’m flattered.” he replied. “Do you normally assault your victims in the park or…” he asked, running his fingers down the side of her face and over her neck. “Do you have some where more private?”  
–  
E: Eva giggled mischievously as his teeth snapped and his wicked grin was infectious. “I’ve got a hotel room just down the street at the Marriott.” Her eyes rolled as his cool fingers skimmed the warm flesh of her neck. “Lets’ get going.” She practically snatched his wrist and pulled him with her as they walked to the hotel. When they got in elevator, Eva barely waited for the doors to close before pushing Loki against a wall to kiss him deeply and tangled her small fingers in his soft black tresses.  
–  
L: A short moan escaped him as her fingers tangled in his hair. His arms wrapped around her waist, pinning her against him as he bent slightly at the knees to lower his lips as he deepened the kiss. Running his tongue against her teeth, he dragged his teeth over her bottom lip and gripped the back of her head with his long elegant fingers. “Swear you are not the type to fuck me to death.” he said between kisses. “Though I can not think of a better way to go.”  
–  
E: The succubus moaned against Loki ‘s lips but giggled at his statement. “Oh no, sweetheart. Only fledglings make that grotesque mistake. I just fuck you to the point you pass out unconscious.” She chuckled. When the elevator finally arrived to the designated floor, Eva pulled Loki to her room, unlocked her door and pulled Loki inside with a playful growl. She grabbed the fabric pf her top and ripped it off her chest with her claws. “I advise you take your clothes off quickly unless you want me to shred them.”  
–  
L: Loki’s grin grew across his face as his eyes narrowed. Raising his hand, he twisted his fingers while his wrist turned, and his clothes vanished, leaving him stark naked. His impressive cock was already hard and bobbing in front of him as he walked towards her. “Quick enough?” he asked lowly. “I must warn you that my stamina is not that of a mortal man. It will take quite a bit of effort on your part to get me to exhaustion.”  
–  
E: “Oh, really?” She growled. Eva unzipped her jeans and quickly disrobed them along with her thong, now as bare as Loki. “Do you have such little faith in this succubus?” She gazed down at his impressive cock, and licked her lips as she looked back up into his eyes. “Or are you just that cocky, thinking you’ll outlast me?” She grasped his cock, gave him a firm squeeze, and pumped him slowly. “You wound me, Loki.”  
–  
L: Loki’s grin twitched. “I meant only to warn you, little one. I can not imagine you get many gods in this realm.” His long fingers slid through her green hair to grasp the back of her neck as he pressed his lips to hers.  
–  
E: Eva’s eyes widened when he mentioned the term ‘God’, but before she could say another word, his lips claimed hers. She instantly melted into his touch, wrapped her arms around his neck, and moaned into the kiss. Her little tongue managed to push past his lips and teased his own. After a moment, she broke away with a shaky breath and hooded eyes. “Oh my… You’re THE Loki? I’ve read a good bit of literature on you but had no idea you were truly real.” She purred, nipping at his earlobe.  
–  
L: Loki hummed low in his chest. “I am very real.” he replied. His hands traced down her back and gripped the back of her thighs, hoisting her up off the ground and wrapping her legs around his waist as his lips caught hers again. His tongue rushing into her mouth, devouring her moans. “Still interested?” he asked while his lips traced down her jawline and over her collarbone, his teeth nipping her pulse point as he passed.  
–  
E: Eva squealed excitably as Loki hoisted her up and she giggled. As he consumed her little moans, her legs squeezed tighter around him. “A chance for this lonely lil ole’ succubus to shag and be shagged by the actual God of Mischief? Why on Earth would I ever say no?” She purred. Her neck tilted back with a small whimper, his nips and kisses along her neck were already driving her mad with arousal that was burning between her legs. “Not to mention… Mortal men are too weak. To finally have a lover I can actually be rough with and be rough with me, I am beside myself with giddiness.” She giggled with a wag of her tail.  
–  
L: “Rough will be an understatement. It has been far too long since I have had a woman.” His hands kneaded the flesh of her thighs, long fingers teasing the skin around her sex. “I imagine I will get quite monstrous.”  
–  
E: “Oh, you poor dear. But fret not, I aim to to please thoroughly.” She cooed and ground her hips against him at the feel of his long fingers teasing at her nether regions. “Oooh, such sweet promises.” She growled playfully. She leaned in close to his neck, dragging her warm wet tongue along the soft flesh before biting him with a snarl.  
–  
E: His cock twitched as his teeth beared with a hiss. Walking further into the small room, he threw her back on the bed where she bounced on the springy mattress. With a wave of his hand, her wrists were snagged on ropes attached to the headboard. “Lets get some formalities out of the way.” He said calmly as he positioned himself between her thighs. “I must warn you that…” his tongue slipped up between her lower lips. “I never play fair, I always seek out the upper hand, and…” his lips latched onto her clit, sucking hard. “I never leave a lover unsatisfied.” Long fingers trailed down her thighs softly. “You can call me Loki, Master or my lord.” His teeth nipped her thigh before his eyes narrowed on her. “Is this all acceptable?”  
–  
E: Eva gasped when her wrists were caught by the magical restraints. She glared at him with a less than happy hiss between her bared teeth. However, her negative feelings on being bound quickly vanished as his tongue ran over her burning sex. She made a soft mewl and whimpered when his lips snatched her clit and her jaw fell slack with a wordless moan. “I will happily call you Loki and scream your name all night, darling, but it takes a very firm hand for me to even think about breaking out the term ‘master’.” She quirked an eyebrow at him with her tongue stuck out at him.  
–  
L: “Ow… should I accept that challenege?” He asked sliding one long digit into her dripping cunt. “Or save it for another time?” He added before his tongue slowly licked up her clit.  
–  
E: “Ooh!” She arched her back and bit her bottom lip to suppress another moan escaping her lips. Normally, Eva preferred to be dominant and in control but decided Loki just seemed too much fun to pass up a good challenge. “Hmm… Bring it on, sexy. You’re on.” She mewled again as his tongue nudged and teased her swollen clit, making her hips fidget and squirm.  
–  
L: After sucking on her clit for a few minutes, Loki leaned back and smiled at her from under his brow. “How should I play this then? You seem to be a very dominant woman. I doubt harsh commands will break you properly.” he thought out loud. His finger was joined by another and he pumped them slowly, curling them just enough to drag along her top wall. “Kindness then? Give you such pleasure that you writhe beneath me. Keep you on that blades edge until you give in.” A third finger slid into her as his brow rose slowly. “Mutliforms?” he asked as a shimmer of green light formed beside the bed, within it a duplicate version of himself stood; it’s piercing blue eyes raking over her proned body. “Think you could handle more than one? Two? Three even?” he asked with a sinister grin.  
–  
E: She exhaled a long sigh as Loki released her now hyper sensitive clit. She narrowed her eyes intently at him as he spoke but when another long finger pushed in, she mewled and bit her bottom lip again, shuddering as he stroked and curled her special spot. She gasped at the third intrusion but before she made a sound, watching the second Loki appear next to her made her whole body flush crimson. “Two of you, maybe… More than that… Um…” She shivered and couldn’t suppress a small whimper at the very thought. “You’re… Truly filled with… a bag of tricks, aren’t you?” Her breath stuttered with a flutter of her heart.  
–  
L: Crawling up her body, his fingers still stroking her insides, he licked up her stomach and nipped her left nipple. Settling onto his side beside her, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked into hers. “You have no idea.” Leaning closer to her, he traced her jawline with his nose, his hot breath against her skin. “The things I could do to you…” he hummed low in his chest as his tongue slowly licked up her pulse line. “…Would make even your skin prickle with excitement.”  
–  
E: Eva’s breathing became small pants as his fingers continued pumping slowly into her cunt, and her hips jerked when his teeth nipped at the swollen bud atop her heaving breast. As his warm breath cascaded against her, her flesh broke out in goosebumps. When his warm tongue glided over her quickening pulse, she couldn’t refrain a small whimper and her eyes fluttered. She locked eyes with him again, her breath still shaky. “You always… enjoy hearing… yourself talk?” She panted on shaky breaths.  
–  
L: Loki’s smile sank a bit and his eyes narrowed. “Immensely.” his voice almost a growl. “Perhaps you’d prefer your screams instead.” he added pulling out his fingers and slipping between her thighs. With one hard thrust, he sheathed himself into her fully. His head thrown back as her muscles clenched around him. Stilling just enough to look down into her eyes, his own blue orbs blown black he rolled his hips deep. Pulling out until the head of his thick cock was teasing her entrance, he then slammed forward with a low grunt.  
–  
E: Eva’s eyes narrowed back at his threat. When Loki slammed his hips and impaled her with harsh force, her eyes widened and cried out from the large intrusion, her walls squeezed and gripped around his cock to adjust to girth and size of this god. His deep rolling stroke made her moan and shuddered as he withdrew. The respite was short lived as he plunged himself back into her cunt, forcing the air from her very lungs with a guttural cry.  
–  
L: Just as suddenly as it had came, Loki’s anger dissipated. His hard thrusts turned to long languid strokes. His hands traveled up her sides, kneading her small breasts before his lips and tongue lavished them with soft kisses and teasing licks. “Forgive my roughness.” he pleaded.  
–  
E: When his thrusts turned long and softer, Eva let out a long relieved moan. It had been eons since any man could actually make her cry out so suddenly. When his large palms cupped and squeezed her breasts, she mewled and arched her back into his touch. She whined, pulling at the restraints, just wishing she could stroke that soft black hair as his mouth worshipped her tits, cooing as he suckled and licked. “It’s alright, Loki.” Eva breathed shakily. “If anything, you’ll be flattered to know… mmph… that it has been many many mo…ooh..ons since any man could make me scream like that.” She smiled warmly. “I’m not a fragile flower, dear.”  
–  
L: “And I am not a man. Best you stop comparing.” he replied nipping her collarbone with his teeth. “I have as much in common with these insects as you do.” His thrusts stayed long but each time his balls hit her ass, he arched his hips, hitting a new angle as he pulled out. “Would you like to be unbound?” he purred against her ear.  
–  
E: “Ah!… Hmm… Too true, my apologies.” She purred. When his hips angled differntly, it elicited a small gasp and another moan as his cock stroked another sweet spot within her walls. “Mmm, what happened to our little challenge? I thought you preferred I’d be bound?” She answered, nuzzling his cheek with her nose.  
–  
L: Loki laughed low in her ear. “I do not need you bound to control you. I was simply giving you the option.“ His knees spread wider, pushing her thighs up and apart as he sat up. His long fingers nearly circled her waist completely as he gripped it tight. Staring hard into her eyes, he rolled and pistoned his hips against her.  
–  
E: Eva shuddered at his words but refrained from whimpering, still determined to keep up her strong façade. When his strong hands gripped her waist and thrusted into her again, she let out wanton groans as he began to rut into her. She was trying hard not to close her eyes as his emerald eyes stared intently into her own lavender orbs. However, it was hard to concentrate as his cock filled her over and over again and the lewd wet slapping noises only made her wetter. Her quim gripped around him tightly but the succubus was determined to hold out just a little longer.  
–  
L: Feeling her resistance, Loki decided to play hard. Closing his eyes as he rolled his hips, a soft green shimmer illuminated beside him on the bed. A full duplicate of himself stared down at the captured creature before him, its eyes black with lust as it sprawled out beside her. Long elegant fingers traced soft patterns over her stomach and across her chest before it leaned close and sucked her pert nipple into its mouth. Its other hand gripped and pinched her other breast while the Loki between her legs rutted faster. His thumb now rolled her clit slowly as he stared down at her, his eyes flickering from hers to watch his clone at her breast.  
–  
E: Eva gasped when the duplicate appeared and shivered in the main Loki’s grip as he drew near. It wasn’t from fear, but from curiosity. When his mouth started to get closer to her breast, she tried to protest. “Two against one is—OOOooooh… Nev-Nevermind.” She moaned. As the duplicate’s hands sucked and massaged her small mounds and the other began slamming hard, it wasn’t long for her resolve to crumble. She pressed her head against the mattress and cried out as her first orgasm overcame her. Her back bowed tighter than any archer’s bow and her cunt squirted against his lap, making her quiver. “D-d-damnit… Hate that… My climaxes squirt.” She spoke with a shaky breath.  
–  
L: The Loki between her legs licked his lips with a wanton moan. He dragged his fingers up through the mess she’d made on his pelvis and brought it to his lips, sucking it clean with a hum of satisfaction. “Nonsense. I loved it.” he growled. “Lets see if we can get you to do it again.” His hips slammed forward with a bruising pace. “Can you focus on two intrusions?” he asked with a glimmer in his eye.  
–  
E: The succubus flushed, watching him suck his long fingers clean of her nectar, and she nibbled her bottom lip. When he crashed against her again, she yelped from the harshness and pulled at her restraints. “Hmm… As the saying goes, three’s a party.” She smirked confidently.  
–  
L: With a low chuckle, another shimmer of light produced a third Loki. This one straddled her chest, just above where the other continued to suck on her breasts. It’s hard cock was inches from her lips as he smiled down at her. “Open wide.”  
–  
E: Eva’s eyes widened when the third Loki appeared and growled. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth wide and took his cock into her mouth. She whimpered as her head glided back & forth as she sucked and felt her body still being stimulated; between the second Loki still licking and sucking her breasts and the main Loki kept pumping into her pussy. She wanted to writhe & squirm underneath them but even without his bonds, she wouldn’t be able to.  
–  
L: Loki shifted his hips and raised her leg up against his chest. A thin sheen of sweat had begun to bead on his skin and his breath was becoming heavier gasps but he still had all of his control. He longed to lose it, to let the animal lose. Letting out a low growl, he waved his hand and the clones instantly vanished. Snapping his fingers, her bonds disappeared and he grabbed her up by the neck, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. His arms wound around her small frame, pinning her against him as he rocked his hips into her.  
–  
E: The succubus let out a muffled squeak as he shifted her leg up and stroked deeper. It almost became too much until the clones disappeared. Eva barely had time to speak until his giant hand had her neck, mildly panicking at first until his lips melded with hers. She happily parted hers for her tongue to greet and dance with his, feeding him her soft cries and moans. She relished how he passionately thrusted into her, despite his earlier sinister demeanor. She reluctantly managed to part away from the heated kiss to gaze into his eyes, her panting breath mingling with his gasps and moans. “Loki… Give your all to me.” She murmured against his lips before kissing him again. She parted again to lean into his ear. “For I… Belong to you, my master.”  
–  
L: With a low laugh, his eyes rolled back in his head. He leaned forward, laying her back on the mattress as he rolled his hips in long motions, drawing out her pleasure with every stroke. His lips trailed down her neck then over her breasts where he nipped and sucked hungrily at her flesh. Feeling her tighten around him again, he increased his pace but shallowed his thrusts, keeping her right at the edge of her release. “Turn over.” he commanded.  
–  
E: Her cries escalated as each stroke of his cock drew her closer and closer to the edge. Eva whimpered needfully as he continued to thrust but just not enough to send her over and looked up at him with plea. When he issued his order, she nodded and turned over onto her stomach quickly, looking back over her shoulder at him with panting breaths. “What do you wish of me, m’lord?” She moaned.  
–  
L: “Hands and knees pet.” he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist and hoisting her up onto her knees. As she assumed the position, he sank his face back to her sex, licking it from top to bottom then swirling his tongue over the puckered hole of her ass. “Mmm… every inch of you is so sweet.” he cooed. His large hands kneaded the flesh of her bottom, squeezing it firmly as he rolled his tongue over her again. “Does my new pet like pain?” he asked.  
–  
E: When she assumed the position, Eva gasped when she was pleasantly surprised by his tongue. “Oh my!” She squeaked. She mewled, moaned, and panted wantonly as his mouth teased her and shuddered, beckoning for her release that was still teetering on the edge. “Y-yes, she does, s-sir.” She purred, biting her lip shyly.  
–  
L: “Good.” he replied, rising up behind her so the head of his cock pressed against her cunt. “Because I like giving it.” he added, pushing into her fully as his hand came down hard on her right ass cheek. His hips rolled as he watched a perfect red print of his hand bloom across her pale skin.  
–  
E: “AHH!!” The succubus let out a loud cry as his palm came down across her cheek and her cunt squeezed around his cock in response. She let out a loud moan and pushed against him. “Oh God, please, another!” She cried out.  
–  
L: A sinister laugh escaped him as his hand fell upon her left buttock then her right again in quick sucession. His hips rutted against her harder as he felt his own impending orgasm inching down his spine. Reaching forward, he grabbed her short hair and pulled it.  
–  
E: “Oh, thank you, Master!!” She howled, loving the feel of her ass cheeks burning and tingling from the pain. When Loki grabbed her hair and pulled back, it forced her back to arch and limited her breathing, rendering her cries into soft moans and whimpers along with the loud ruthless slapping of Loki’s hips slamming against her ass. “I—I can’t—hold it—any longer!!” She whined and with that small warning, her cunt gripped Loki’s cock like a vice as she came hard and her body tightened beneath him, causing her to scream out in pure bliss. Even with his cock buried in her, her climax managed to squirt and trickle down her legs.  
–  
L: Feeling her clamp down on him hard, he growled. Her muscles milked his cock as he pounded into her relentlessly. Moving his hand from her hair to her chest, he pulled her off her hands and pressed her back against his chest. His teeth sank into her shoulder as he felt his own climax rush over him. His balls tightened and his muscles tensed as he painted her insides with his hot seed. A growl rushed past his teeth as they sank deeper into her skin, enough to leave a nasty mark.  
–  
E: As soon as his teeth sank into her shoulder, Eva’s jaw fell slack as she let out another cry of ecstasy, throwing her head back against him, and clutched onto his arms for dear life. As Loki’s hot load filled and coated her pussy’s spasming walls and his teeth clamped down harder into her skin, she made a mixture of a whimpering mewl as she squirted again around him. Her cunt’s squeezing and spasming muscles caused their mingled fluids to seep down her thighs and dripped on the bedsheets. Eva’s head spun from exquisite pleasure and pain that pulsed all the way down to her toes, and she was sure if he hadn’t kept her upright in his tight arms, she would’ve collapsed into the bed. “Oh Loki… Oh Gods… That was… Oh my…” She gasped and panted exhaustedly, cooing.  
–  
L: Slouching forward, but keeping them both upright with what little strength he had left, Loki panted against the top of her spine. His head rested against the back of her neck. “You are… very welcome… pet.” he replied on heavy breaths. Leaning them forward, he laid her down gently on her stomach, then fell to his side, rolling onto his back as he fought to regain his composure. “If you wish me to leave, I will.” he said softly. “Though I hope you will allow me to stay. At least ‘til morning.”  
–  
E: Eva turned her head at his slightly forlorn comment. Her brow furrowed with disapproval as she scooted closer to him and cupped his cheek tenderly. “Oh Loki-from-nowhere… How many time must I tell you I’m not like the rest of my kind?” She kissed him softly, lingering for a moment to draw out some of his sex-chi. His energy tasted unlike anything she had ever consumed, and being he was a god, the succubus did not feel shy to take a little more than she would a mortal man. After she broke the kiss, she nuzzled her nose with his, purring sweetly. One of her large glowing wings unfolded and draped around his body like a soft warm blanket. “I don’t simply fuck, feed, and kick my partners out. That’s just plain cruel, even if I weren’t a demoness of lust.” She whispered, gently removing a black strand of hair from his face. “You can stay here, and rest your body and soul with me. I will be here when you wake, and should you ever desire my company, just say my name, and I will be there. Okay?” She stroked his hair with utmost kindness, her lavender eyes gazed warmly into his beautiful green orbs.  
–  
L: Loki’s brow furrowed slightly as he searched her eyes. “You show such kindness to someone you know nothing of.” he said with bewilderment. “If only the realms had more beings like you, it would not be such a dark place.” he kissed her softly. “I will not forget your kindness in the coming events. I promise you that.”  
–  
E: “It saddens me to say that kindness & compassion among our breed is a dying thing. But I strive to always show all my companions such, regardless of their past or where they come from.” She hummed softly against his tender lips and smiled. “You may think me foolish to speak so sentimentally, but Loki, you can think of me as a small light for you to seek out should you find yourself lost in that darkness.” She kissed his brow and pulled his head to rest against her chest, keeping her wing still draped over him. “Sleep now, my dear master.” She whispered, letting her eyes droop close as exhaustion and sleep overcame her tired body.  
–  
L: He felt a weight that had been on his shoulders for so long lessen just enough to let a genuine smile slip across his face. “Thank you, Eva.” He whispered before his eyes closed and he gave in to an exhaustion that was rooted deeper than the nights activities.


	2. Overwhelming Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s plans are slowly moving into motion, but before he proceeds further, he has to see someone first, specifically a certain succubus. He comes to her with an urgent favor, and Eva’s unsure if she may be up to the task…

L: Loki walked into the bar with determination. He’d already been to five dives in the last two hours. This being his sixth. Sure, he could have walked out with any number of attractive women at any of the establishments he’d already been to, but he had a particular one in mind. And only she would do. He had an overwhelming need and that need had to be quenched before he could leave this realm, before he could stand before him, and deliver his report. His green eyes scanned the bar quickly, his eyes trained to spot the one thing that set her apart; Her glowing aura, plus those wings and tail were also a dead give away.  
–  
E: Eva sat at the bar, sipping her delicious Wet Pussy drink. She was wearing a simple and elegant strapless black dress with black stiletto heels and a sparkling emerald gemstone necklace adorned her pale neck. Several mortal men had approached her but she was bored and wanted something… More. Then she felt it. Something had come into the bar and she could feel a pair of eyes staring her down from somewhere. She looked around curiously and there he stood, unmistakeable long raven black hair, piercing green eyes, and a devilish smile. She grinned excitedly, hopped off the bar stool, and effortlessly glided between the dancing masses. She finally approached him with her arms draping around his waist and kissing him on the cheek. “Why, hello again, my dear master, Loki.” She cooed with a sly smile.  
–  
L: He snarled a smile down at her. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Why do you make it so difficult to find you?” he grumbled. “I have need of your services, my pet.”  
–  
E: “Oh dear, my apologies, darling.” She giggled, caressing his cheek. “Well then, dear master, where shall I tend to your needs? Do you have a place nearby or do we need to find a hotel room?” She purred, nibbling his earlobe playfully.  
–  
L: “I have a place.” he replied, escorting her out of the bar. As they passed through the door, Loki used his magic and they walked right into a lush pent house hotel room with large floor to ceiling windows, expensive looking electronics, and a California king size bed.  
–  
E: Eva nuzzled close to him as they walked outside and gasped when she found herself within the large hotel suite. “Damn, much nicer than mine from our last run in.” She smiled. “But now that you have me… What is it you desire of me, my master?” She purred, kicking off her shoes and shimmying herself easily out of the black dress to reveal her bare naked self beneath.  
–  
L: Loki’s eyes trailed over her slowly as a rumble rose in his chest. “I need you to conquer me.” he confessed. “I need to be stripped of my… dominance.” he added, finally catching her eyes with his. “You gave it back to me at our last encounter and it will suit me ill where I must go next. I need you to take it back. Keep it for me.”  
–  
E: Eva looked at him with wide and surprised eyes, her tail flicked curiously. “Is that so?” She strolled over to him and gripped his chin between her thumb and index finger. “So you wish me to dominate you? Make you my slave for the night?” She growled, tugging his hair with her other hand. “Is this what you truly desire of me, Loki? I must warn you, I can be a cruel mistress.”  
–  
L: Air hissed out from between his clenched teeth as she yanked his hair. His eyes rolled back in his skull. “Yes.” he sighed with a clenched jaw. “I need to find my humility before I go back to Thanos.” he confessed. “He does not take kindly to my… attitude.” his eyes were slits as he looked to her. “I beg you to break me… so he doesn’t have to.”  
–  
E: “Hmm… As you wish. Starting now, you refer to me as “Mistress” and if you slip up and forget to or if I even sense a hint of attitude from you… I will hurt you til you beg and plead. Understand, pet?” She snarled, tugging his hair again to prompt him to speak clearly. “Loki, if any of it gets to be too much, just say ‘red’ and I will stop everything. I may break you, but I am still a merciful succubus.”  
–  
L: He winched slightly, his eyes rolling again. “Understood… mistress.” he sighed. He could feel his muscles tensing as he spoke the words. Every fiber in his body fought for dominance. But he knew letting this small creature break him was going to be far more pleasurable than if he went back to Thanos with the fire raging in his veins.  
–  
E: “Alright then…” Her voice was soft and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, her lavender eyes stared at him with an icy demeanor. “Bare yourself to me, and get on your knees, and know your place, slave.”  
–  
L: Loki bit his tongue and closed his eyes. A green shimmer ran over his skin, leaving him naked in its wake. Sinking to his knees, he opened his eyes to look back up at her, forcing back the fire burning in his chest.  
-  
E: “Good boy.” She crooned with a smirk. She circled him twice, assessing him like predator stares down prey. Eva knelt down behind him, taking his hands and placed them behind his back. She glided a single finger down his spine and touched his wrists, summoning black ribbons to bind them together in place. Afterwards, she stood up and pointed at the bed. “Lay flat on your stomach, slave. To break you will require you to entrust your pain to me and realize what it means to be at my mercy.” With a snap of her fingers, a cat o’ nine tails appeared in her right hand, narrowing her lavender eyes at him coldly.  
–  
L: “Shall I crawl?” Loki spat defiantly, immediately biting the inside of his cheek and cursing himself internally.  
–  
E: Eva quickly grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up harshly with a menacing hiss. She rewarded his defiant remark with a hard slap to his right cheek. “Defiance will only get you in a world of hurt, slave. Now… Beg & apologize.“ Her hand grasped his cock in tight grip and squeezed hard, letting her claws barely prick at the sensitive flesh, awaiting his response.  
–  
L: His jaw clenched tight and his eyes rolled back in his skull has she struck his cheek. “My apologies, mistress.” he sighed. “Please, forgive my outburst… and let me please you.”  
–  
E: "Oh, you will please me… After I see to it that you’ve been properly punished.” With little warning, she shoved him into the bed flat on his stomach. “Did you really think I’d let you off so easily?” She sneered, bringing the cat o’ nine tails down between his shoulder blades, and then again across both his ass cheeks.  
–  
L: Loki’s back arched at the first blow and he groaned at the second. His skin was on fire where the tails hit him. He clenched his jaw hard to keep his mouth shut as the fire raging in his veins threatened to explode.  
–  
E: Eva laid next him, pulling his shoulder and rolling him just enough for his back to be flushed against her chest. She reached around and grasped his cock, stroking him languidly as her serpent like tongue glided over his neck, her hot breath cascaded against his flesh. “It’s quite simple, my dear slave. The sooner you accept full and complete obedience, the greater your rewards…” Her thumb stroked the sensitive head of his cock as she nibbled his neck. “In your submission to me, you will know bliss and pleasure.”  
–  
L: Loki sighed, trying to let go of his need to dominate her. As her thumb stroked his sensitive head, his hips bucked and he moaned, turning his face into the covers, he tried to hide it.  
–  
E: As his hips jerked, the succubus cocked an eyebrow with a wicked chuckle in her chest. “Was that a sweet little moan I just heard, my slave?” Eva grinned devilishly. Her thumb continued rubbing and stroking the purple velvety head of his cock.  
–  
L: Loki bit his tongue as his hips rolled against his will. Noises crept up his throat as he suppressed his urges. With his hands bound behind his back, he could feel her hot flesh with his fingers. They too moved against his will, lightly brushes against her, hungry for her warmth. He was losing control of his body.  
–  
E: “Uh-oooh, naughty naughty slave.” She hissed and roughly pushed him back into the bed with his cheek pressed into the mattress. “I don’t think I gave you permission to touch my pussy, did I?” As she kept one hand pressed between his shoulder blades, she brought the cat o’ nine tails down across his ass cheeks 5 times in quick succession after another. “What do you say, slave?” She grabbed a fistful of his hair harshly to prompt him to speak.  
–  
L: Loki growled and flinched beneath her punishment. “Please… forgive me mistress.” he finally got out through his clenched teeth.  
–  
E: “Good boy.” She moved across the bed and sat in front of his face with her legs spread wide, revealing her glistening wet sex. “Now then, if you desire my quim so badly, I want you to use that mouth of yours to worship me and prove to me you’re worthy of it.”  
–  
L: A low growl rolled up his chest but more from want than resistance. “My pleasure, mistress.” he cooed. Stretching out his neck he brought his lips to her sex, kissing it tenderly before running his tongue up between her folds slowly. He circled her clit with the tip then closed his lips around it. With a soft hum, he slithered further across the bed, his shoulders against her thighs as he dipped his tongue into her quim, drawing out her juices and a thick line of his saliva to coat her lips and clit. Tilting his head this way and that way, he covered her sex in wet open mouth kisses. Each time his lips closed over it, he’d hum low in his throat.  
–  
E: “Hmm… Very good, slave.” Eva moaned softly, letting her left hand rest atop his head and ran her fingers through his black tresses, scratching his scalp lightly. “Ah!” She gasped softly as his tongue rolled over her clit and her hips bucked just slightly. His hums against her skin sent delightful little shivers down her spine and she found herself cooing from his ministrations. “Ooh yes… Very good.” She moaned.  
–  
L: Loki continued tongue fucking her, then rolling it up over her clit in a randomized rhythm that kept her guessing. Feeling his cock twitch against the bed, he grew frenzied. Lips and tongue and teeth worked her over. He sucked on the skin of her thigh, pulled each of her lips between his teeth and then drove his tongue into her depths.  
–  
E: Eva was moaning and occasionally cried out as Loki worked his tongue skillfully, each time it grazed her clit, he made her gasp and buck her hips unintentionally. She yelped and shivered when she felt his teeth pull her lips but didn’t object to the electrifying sensation. “En… Enough, slave.” She gently pushed his shoulders to push him away. “Very very good, love. Now to reward your efforts…” She dipped three of fingers into her sopping cunt and took his cock in her hand with her wet hand, smearing her nectar over his shaft before slowly stroking him. “What do you say to your gracious mistress?” She crooned with a smirk.  
–  
L: Laying flat on his back her hands working over him his mind reeled. Licking his lips he groaned and fought to keep his hips still. “Thank you mistress.” he sighed on a heavy breath.  
–  
E: “Good boy. You’re catching on. This is the sort of pleasure you can feel in your submission and obeying me.” Eva placed one firm hand on Loki’s stomach to keep him still as she ran her tongue along his cock with a slow languid lick. “Do you still intend to fight me? To resist me?” She queried, giving his cock another lap of her tongue.  
–  
L: His head pushed back against the mattress and he groaned deep in his chest. “I have to.” he confessed. “I’m not broken yet.” he growled, bucking his hips against her. “You’re not being hard enough.” he snarled through his teeth.  
–  
E: Eva’s eyes narrowed and crawled up his body, placing her hand around his neck to get his full attention. “Loki…” Her voice was hard but still held genuine concern, and her brow furrowed with irritation but care. “Why are so desperate in your need to be broken? And why by my hands?”  
–  
L: Loki searched her face for a moment while he jaw tensed. “Better you than Thanos.” he confessed. “If I go back to him with the fire you’ve rekindled blazing in my veins he will break me. He will torture me, burn me, destroy… me… until there is nothing left but a hollow shell of the man before you.” he felt his breath catch in his lungs as he craned his neck slightly to look at her closer. “I would rather be broken and beaten by someone like you, in the name of pleasure and passion.” His green eyes darting back and forth between hers. “So please…” he begged softly. “Break me.”  
–  
E: “Loki…” Eva’s voice cracked with a hard lump in her throat. Her lavender eyes glistened with tears she refused to shed as his green gaze looked at her with plea. She knew if she continued looking into those eyes, she’d cave. She snapped her fingers that held his wrists but a twin pair of black ribbons snaked from the ceiling and pulled them over his head in replacement, keeping him standing upright on his knees. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed behind his left ear. “I will break you then… I just hope you will forgive me for how hard I will be.” She whispered.  
–  
L: Loki’s jaw went slack as he was pulled up onto his knees. “You will never be as hard as he is.” he confessed. “Thank you… mistress.” he added, looking over his shoulder at her.  
–  
E: Eva inhaled a deep breath as she gazed upon him and his willingly exposed body. “Don’t thank me, yet… My dear slave.” With that final statement, Eva swung the cat o’ nine tails across his back repeatedly with all she had, the slaps of the tails striking his flesh echoed off the walls in the room. The strikes began to leave angry red whelps from his shoulders to his lower back. After several minutes and 40 strikes later, his back was cherry red, and some of the strikes had actually cut into his flesh and bled a little. “Now answer me, slave. Do you still think yourself high and mighty? Or shall I give you 50 more lashings until your back is a bloody canvas?”  
–  
L: Loki groaned through the lashings, crying out in pain as it cut his thick skin. It took a lot to make a god bleed and he was internally truly grateful for her strength. “I surrender, mistress.” he gasped as his eyes welled with tears he refused to let fall. “I am your slave.” he confessed on a shaky breath.  
–  
E: Eva immediately dropped the cat o’ nine tails and snapped her fingers so his restraints disappeared completely. She wrapped her arms around him as she held his body against hers, his warm back flushed against her cool flesh, and kissed the side of his head. “Does my slave crave to please me further?” She cooed as she slid a hand up his chest and gently wrapped her fingers around his neck, lightly squeezing the tendons beneath the soft flesh.  
–  
L: When the restraints vanished, Loki fell heavy, slumping back against her. When her fingers danced across his chest and up to his throat, he hummed with approval. “Yes mistress.” he sighed with need. “Tell me what you want.”  
–  
E: “Just lie back but do not touch me, unless I give you permission to.” She whispered softly. Eva gently turned his body to lie flat on his back and squatted herself over him, positioning the head of his cock at her warm and slick folds, sliding it back and forth along her wetness. “I want to hear you beg, slave. Beg for my pussy you crave so… And should you not sound convincing, I will tie you back up and torture you til your voice is hoarse from screaming.” She growled.  
–  
L: “I want nothing more than to feel your warm tight quim, mistress.” he started, his eyes closing as he forced his hips to stay still on the bed. “By the nines… I need to please you. To feel you come completely undone on my cock. To watch you ride me so hard I forgot my own name.” his finger clutched onto the sheets until his knuckles were white. “Please, mistress.” he begged low in his throat. “Please, let me please you.”  
–  
E: Eva smiled. She decided his begging was satisfactory enough and lowered herself down his cock, inch by painfully slow inch until she was fully seated on top of him. “Very… good… slave.” She emphasized each word with a hard rock of her hips. “You may… Touch my breasts, if you so desire.” She moaned while she continued leisurely sliding herself up and down his length.  
–  
L: Loki’s back arched as she took him in fully. His jaw fell slack and his eyes rolled back. With her permission, his hands went to her breasts, kneading and pinching her flesh as he moaned beneath her. “You feel so good mistress.” he cooed softly.  
–  
E: “Hmmm… Flattery… Mmm… Will certainly earn you… Brownie points with me, slave.” She purred and began to bounce up and down more quickly, her hips slamming down a little harder with each bounce. “This… Is your rightful place, slave. Beneath me… letting me use you as my fuck toy.” She growled, tossing her head back with a load groan.  
–  
L: “Yes mistress.” he groaned as his jaw set hard. “I am your throne.” he sighed, his head pushing back into the pillows. “Use me.”  
–  
E: Eva felt herself climbing higher to her release the harder and faster she thrusted her hips up & down. “I… Can’t.” She growled. “Won’t last… Much… Longer!” She panted. The succubus leaned down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, hissing as her walls clamped around him. “Fuck…!” She cried out before sinking her sharp teeth into his shoulder, snarling as she rode him with wild abandon. She groaned as her cunt squirted her nectar around his cock and dripped down onto his groin and his sac. She didn’t slow down though, thrusting herself back and forth hard to the point her slaps against his hips echoed in the room. Bracing her hand against his shoulder, she dug her razor sharp claws into his skin as she dragged her wet tongue across the bloody bite wound she inflicted. “Cum for me, slave. Give me every single drop you’ve got.”  
–  
L: Loki didn’t need to be told twice. As her nails sank into his skin, a shiver ran down his spine and his whole body tensed. His head pushed back hard into the pillows and his feet pedaled into the mattress as he clenched his teeth to hold back a scream of bliss. His cock twitched deep in her quim and he felt his hot seed shoot off into her, then leak out down his shaft, mingling with hers that coated his balls.  
–  
E: As she felt Loki cum within her walls, her rhythm slowed to a halt, cooing and moaning above him, reluctantly pulling herself off his lap. Although she was exhausted, she scooped her hands underneath Loki’s shoulders and pulled his body close to hers. Her wings draped around them both like large blankets and she stroked his back gently, letting hot but silent tears fall freely from her eyes and down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry…” She whispered against his hair, nuzzling her face against his neck. “Loki… Do you need me to heal you or do you have the strength to? Is there anything else I can do at all?” Her questions were filled with worry.  
–  
L: Loki pulled away from her embrace, cupped her face in his large hands, and kissed her trembling lips softly. “Thank you.” he whispered. “You are the most… amazing, beautiful, kind creature in all the realms.” Pulling away slightly, he looked deep into her eyes, brimmed with tears. “I will never be able to repay the kindness you’ve shown me tonight.” he continued. “I can only warn you… of the horrors this world will see in the coming days.” his brow furrowed slightly and he kissed her again. “You must promise me you’ll stay out of the cities when I send you word.” he said with all the seriousness he could muster. “Promise me.”  
–  
E: Her hands touched his as he cupped her face and kissed her tenderly, whimpering softly against his lips. “Loki… I can and never would ask anything of you after tonight. You owe me nothing.” She stroked a hand through his disheveled black hair and away from his face. She felt a small spell of dizziness overcome her senses as she leaned her head against his chest. “But I need… To feed, although I’d rather not… Under these circumstances. But I’m so… Exhausted.” She murmured. She raised her head up and leaned her forehead against his, returning the seriousness with her lavender eyes. “But Loki… You have my word. Once you give me the signal, I’ll go into hiding… But take care of yourself, please… For me.”  
–  
L: The wounds on his body had already started to heal as he kissed her again. “Please take from me what you need. I came to you because I knew you needed me as much as I needed you.” he confessed. “Take it… please.” raising her eyes to look at him. “Then I’ll stay here with you as long as I can. That is the only promise I can make you tonight.”  
-  
E: The succubus nodded weakly and cupped his face tenderly before she kissed him passionately, with the utmost love and adoration she could give him, as if it were the last time she’d ever see him again. A few more tears rolled down her cheeks as she consumed his chi hungrily, taking what she needed. After she parted the kiss, she curled up in his lap, looking so small and fragile in his arms as she trembled. “Loki… I meant what I said the first night we spent together. Please… Don’t forget me. I will always be your light in the darkest of realms.”  
–  
L: Laying back in bed, he pulled her up to rest against his chest. His arms wound around her tightly. “I will never forget you.” He replied. “I need you to remember me like this. Like I am right now. I need someone to know my true heart in this world.”  
–  
E: Eva held him tightly, nuzzling her face into his chest. “This is how I will always remember you, Loki and I, as a succubus and your lover, will always know your true heart.” She kissed his cheek before nestling close to him and her eyes fluttered close as she slowly drifted to sleep in his strong comforting arms.


	3. Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Loki’s warnings & making a promise to him, the succubus feels an overwhelming need to see the God of Mischief. When she finally finds him, she’s shocked and mildly terrified of the cold and harsh man he’s become, but she’s determined to talk to him & see the real lover she knows him to be.

E: Eva couldn’t bare it any longer. Loki had come to her in a dream a few days ago, warning her that the time was now and she had to make good on her promise to stay away from large populated cities. However, despite his warning, the succubus had felt an incredibly large fluctuation of magical energy burst not too far from her location and she knew he had to be the cause behind it, and she had to see him. Eva traced his energy to a secret facility far away and as she snuck around, she noticed everyone among the staff had strange hazy blue eyes, and their expressions were emotionless, as if under a spell. As she turned a corner, she quickly darted in the shadows as she watched Loki striding with a mortal, dressed in black and green leather, and holding a golden scepter. When he dismissed the stranger, she dared to step out of the shadows, revealing herself to him. “Loki…?” Her voice was hushed, trying not to draw attention to them.  
–  
L: Loki’s face went hard. His thin lips pinched into a tight line across his face, his blue eyes narrowed on her harshly. “You shouldn’t be here. I told you to hide. You promised.” he growled.  
–  
E: Eva’s eyes were soft and apologetic, standing still and not daring to enter his space, not yet at least. “Yes, I know… But I could feel all this… energy, this… dark magic… It had me worried. For you. Why must I hide, Loki?” She tilted her head curiously but stepped closer to approach him.  
–  
L: “The Chitari are coming.” he almost hissed as he stepped away from her. “I told you it was dangerous. I told you I couldn’t control this. There is no stopping this now.” he continued, circling her slightly but keeping his distance. “You need to leave this place. Find somewhere low, somewhere safe. I can’t protect you.”  
–  
E: “But you’re helping whatever these things are… You are controlling these mortals, are you not? Why?” She watched him circle her, folding her wings down and her tail swayed between her legs. “Loki… Please. Don’t shut me out or keep me in the dark about this.”  
–  
L: “I mean to conquer this world.” he said lowly. “To claim it as my own. To rule over these mortals with an iron fist.” he growled. “My throne was taken from me when I was cast from my home… banished… like a traitor.” his teeth clenched as his eyes narrowed. “I am a king. I only want the throne I am owed.”  
–  
E: Eva shook her head. “While mortals are aimless in their survival, they cannot be ruled, Loki.” She stepped towards him this time. “You never struck me as a ruler or a dictator, like the façade you wear now.” She murmured, her lavender eyes gazed at the twin green orbs that bore into her, but she didn’t shy away from him. “I recall what you said that night when I asked who you were. ‘Loki, from nowhere’ was your answer… This man you claim to be now isn’t you.”  
–  
L: “I am Loki.” he said sternly. “Of Asgard… and I was a king.” he spat through clenched teeth. “You are a lowly creature, stranded in this realm. You know nothing of kings or higher callings.” his eyes bore into her hard. “I want to protect you, Eva… but if you don’t heed my warnings, I fear there is nothing I can do to save you.” he whispered. “Thanos will claim this world, he will get what he wants. There is no stopping him.”  
–  
E: The succubus winced slightly at his harsh comment but she stepped closer still. “If I’m so lowly, your highness…” She hissed at him. “Then… Why are you trying to hide me away? To keep me from Thanos?… Or this dictator you’re determined to become?” She grasped his hand hard and allowed her warm magic to radiate in hers, hoping he’d feel her and wouldn’t pull away. “Please… Don’t send me away… My love, my master, and my slave.”  
–  
L: Loki’s eyes dropped to their clasped hands and his jaw tensed slightly. “I can not be weak.” he whispered. His eyes darted up to stare into hers. “I am no slave here… no ones’ love…” his eyes burned as he fought against the emotions raging in his chest. “I am only trying to repay the kindness you once showed me. I am no monster… but I will not be held back from my rightful place.” he leaned closer to her, his blue eyes staring into her lavender orbs. “Do you understand?”  
–  
E: “It is not weakness to love or be loved, Loki… And you’re wrong, still. My heart knows yours, like this…” Two of her fingers slid beneath his armor and pressed against his wrist. “I can feel your pulse… Your heart… Like mine, it’s racing rapidly…” She grazed her lips across, breathing shakily. “Look me in the eyes, Loki… I dare you to tell me I’m wrong…” She whispered, her gaze looked up at his with affection, hope, and soft pleading.  
–  
L: His eyes went sad for the briefest second then his brow furrowed and his hand snapped up to her throat. His fingers wrapped around the column of her neck as he pressed her back into the shadowed corner. “You push my limits.” he growled. “You have no hold over me. I am not to be controlled by the likes of you.” his jaw tensed even more and his eyes burned with unshed tears. “I have no heart. No love. Only revenge. You will not dissuade me from my mission.”  
–  
E: Eva gasped from shock at his lightning fast movements and made a small whimper as his large fingers wrapped around her small neck. She grasped at his arm that held her in place and clawed at it to breathe. “Loki, please…!!” A few tears rolled down her cheeks but her eyes glowed with focused magic. “Remember this!!” She choked, placing both her hands on the wrist that held her, and sent a vision through his mind with her magic, the memory of their last night spent together; how she held him as he bled in her arms, the sound of her soft sobbing, how his hands caressed her warm tear-stained cheeks, the soft touch of his lips, every vivid detail flooded his memory.  
–  
L: Loki growled deep in his chest and released her. He turned his back to her, his fingers gripping the scepter in his hand tightly. “You don’t understand!” He shouted. Turning back to her, his eyes were hard, his jaw set. “I have seen what is to come and I can not fight it. There will be war, death and destruction.” A crazed smile slipped across his lips as a manic laugh echoed off the stone walls. “No one will stand in his way. His rein with devastate the galaxies. He will rule all.”  
–  
E: Eva dropped to her knees with a gasp of air rushing to her lungs, but stood up quickly. Her eyes were wide with horror, not at Loki, but at the idea someone so heinous warped his beautiful soul so much. “Loki…” She was almost at a loss for words, but her need to help him, even if temporarily, fueled her next actions. “It’s clear I can’t change your mind… And I won’t.” The succubus darted forward, used her tail to slap the scepter out of his hand, and cupped his face as she kissed him. She actually reversed her magic and let some of her own chi slip past her lips into his own. It was a risky and dangerous move for her, to give him more power and strength, but it was her direct passion and fiery love for him that she knew he’d feel, somewhere in his tainted soul. She dared to part her lips from his to gaze into his eyes. “But, Loki, I will give you my heart, and if you so desire, let yourself go with me for the night. Unleash your anger & hurt on me… I can and will bare it all for you.” She murmured against his lips, resting her forehead against his. Eva desperately hoped she got through to him somehow.  
–  
L: Loki felt her magic course through his veins and cloud his mind. His eyes rolled back with a heavy exhale as need and longing rushed to cover his hatred and anger. “Eva… you’re playing a dangerous game.” he said softly. “I am not the weakling who sought your help before.” he confessed. “I will break you… and I will hate myself after.” his voice was no more than a whisper.  
–  
E: She felt her heart skip a beat when he finally said her name, and his hushed voice was somewhat familiar. “You never were weak to me. And Loki, I broke you once, and have cried since…” She whispered. “I deserve everything you give me.”  
–  
L: His soft eyes hardened just a little as he shook his head. “You don’t deserve this pain.” his voice a harsher whisper. “But I will give it to you, if it is what you crave.” Taking her arm roughly, he pulled her around a corner and used his magic to teleport them to a darkened cheap hotel room on the outskirts of town. “Kneel.” He growled as he let go of her arm and practically threw her to the floor.  
–  
E: Eva gasped softly when they teleported to the darkened room. She yelped as Loki released her harshly but recovered her composure somewhat. Her lavender eyes closed with a heavy sigh. “As you wish… Loki.” Bowing her head, she sat on her knees in front of him with her hands placed on her thighs, kneeling before him. She awaited his next move anxiously with calm steadied breathing.  
–  
L: Slowly, he let his fingers glide through her hair. The want and need battled with the pain and hatred in his chest. His mind flooded with too many emotions as he looked down at her. “You broke your promise.” he said softly. “You promised me you’d leave, that you’d always remember me how I was.” his tone grew harder. “How can you keep that promise now? After what you’re going to make me do… I will never be that man in your eyes again.”  
–  
E: Eva flinched at his words, not so much his touch. Her chest tightened as he spoke and she fought back her tears. “I’m so sorry… Truly and deeply sorry… But I couldn’t stay away…” She spoke softly. “I needed to see you, just as my lungs need oxygen… Do not hate me for this weakness, please.” She confessed, her heart now pounding in her chest at her own admission. “No matter what you do, you will always be my darling Loki.”  
–  
L: His jaw clenched and his fingers fisted tightly into her hair. “I won’t take pleasure in hurting you.” he said firmly staring into her eyes. “I never will. But you have left me no other choice. You want to believe that I am still worth saving. That I am not the monster everyone fears. But I am.” He wretched her head back further. “Open your mouth.” he commanded.  
–  
E: The succubus bit back her whimper as his grip tightened in her hair. She shuddered just the slightest but she didn’t struggle or try to argue with his angered state. Eva closed her eyes and obliged quietly as she parted her lips and opened her mouth for him.  
–  
L: With a snap of his fingers, all his armor and clothing vanished, leaving him stark naked and hard as a rock in front of her. “Do you see what you did with your magic?” he said roughly. “Do you think I need this right now? To be thinking about how your warm wet mouth would feel as you choke on my length?” His fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked it slowly. “I am in the middle of a war.” he growled. “And you’d have me tied down to a bed, moaning like a whore.”  
–  
E: As she watched him stroke the hardened length, she flushed and fidgeted in her position, her tongue circled around her lips. “Considering the circumstances, I do believe I’d be the moaning whore tied down to a bed, sir.” She retorted.  
–  
L: His hand twisted in her hair harshly. “Did I give you permission to speak, whore?” he asked through his teeth. His thumb skimmed over the bead of precum that formed on his tip and spread it across the head. Then he took his thumb and smeared it along her parted lips. “Enjoy the taste?” he asked leaning closer.  
–  
E: Eva winced with a tiny yelp at the painful twist in her locks, shuddering how the sting was making her core burn hotter, despite his harshness. As his thumb coated her lips, her tongue circled her l with a moan. “Immensley, my king.” She breathed huskily with flushed cheeks.  
–  
L: Continuing to stroke himself slowly, he pulled her closer and teased himself with her lips. “Suck me dry, whore.” he growled, pushing the tip into her mouth.  
–  
E: She made a muffled mewl as Loki pushed past her lips but proceeded to take all of him into her mouth, sucking and massaging his shaft with her diligent tongue, all the while moaning hungrily around his cock. She closed her eyes as she began a steady pace of bobbing her head back and forth, slurping lewdly as she sucked eagerly.  
–  
L: Loki’s jaw jutted forward as his chin hit his chest. His eyes locked on her lips sucking him down her throat. As his eyes rolled back, his fingers massaged her scalp. He needed more. “Stop.” he commanded, stepping back and pulling from her lips. A long line of saliva still connected them as she looked up at him. “On the bed. Head at this end. Feet away from me.” he said, pointing to the disheveled mattress.  
–  
E: Eva nodded with understanding. “Yes, my king.” She stood quickly to position herself as he asked. She was curious as to the strange position he asked of her but lied on her back with her head at the foot of the bed, feet towards the head away from him as he instructed, and tilted her head upwards to watch him curiously.  
–  
L: Walking around so that his cock was over her face, he reached down, running his large hands over her naked body. His fingers teased her folds before running back to knead her breasts. “Open wide.” he said, taking his cock in hand and teasing her lips.  
–  
E: The succubus shuddered as his long dexterous fingers teased her folds and made a soft mewl as his hands kneaded her breasts. She made a small whimper and parted her lips wide, letting her little tongue flick the tip.  
–  
L: Loki started slow, rolling his hips to pull his cock in and out of her warm mouth. But a hot flash raced down his spine and his control diminished. He pulled her back so her head hung off the bed and he shoved his hips forward, he could see his thick cock through the thin column of her throat as he slid in and out. Bracing his hands on the bed beside her hips, he hung his head. Her scent invaded his lungs as he dragged in heavy breaths. Leaning forward, he sank his face into her quim, nuzzling her clit with his nose before lapping at it with his tongue.  
–  
E: Eva hummed as he leisurely slid in and out of her throat. However, when he pulled her forward, she shrieked around him as he thrusted his cock into her straining throat. She couldn’t help but cough a little around the harsh intrusion. She groaned and whimpered as his tongue circled and lapped at her throbbing swollen bud, grasping the sheets in her fists frantically, trying not to buck or squirm beneath him.  
–  
L: He felt her thighs quaking and threatening to close. With a twist of his wrist, two ties snaked out from the corner of the bed and wrapped around her ankles, keeping her spread wide. “Does my whore like… mmm… like that?” he asked, dragging his tongue over her swollen sex. “How about this?” he asked as a green shimmer appeared between her spread legs. A second Loki solidified and ran his hands up her thighs to her dripping sex.  
–  
E: With a mouth and throat full of the god’s cock, speech was limited. She muffled a yelp when she felt her ankles suddenly pulled apart and her body shivered as Loki’s tongue continued lapping. She muffled a tiny “hmm-mmm!” as he continued pushing in and out. She jerked & mewled when she felt the extra pair of hands caressing her thighs, almost forgetting his ability to duplicate, and it elicited another but louder “hmm-mmm!!!”, making her body shiver again.  
–  
L: Loki stood up straight, his eyes locked on the clone as it settled between her ankles. Tentatively, it leaned forward and dragged its tongue up between her folds. He could taste it on his own tongue. Humming low in his throat, he rolled his hips in shallower thrusts, allowing his poor captive to breathe for a moment.  
–  
E: Eva’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt Loki’s clone part her slick folds with the warm wet muscle, making a muffled wanton groan. She coughed and breathed in deeply and calmly as the main Loki allowed her some respite to regain herself. She moaned appreciatively for him as her tongue massaged and undulated against him with his shallow thrusts.  
–  
L: Leaning forward he captured one breast in his mouth and suckled hard on the nipple until it was a hard wrinkled point. The clone between her legs focused his tongue on her clit while he insert one long digit into her pussy. He’d pump it a few times before withdrawing and inserting the next. Circling her puckered back hole with his now slick fingers, he pushed one in slowly. He twisted it gently, lubricating her with her own fluids.  
–  
E: Eva made a soft muffled mewl as Loki’s mouth assaulted her small mound. However, she couldn’t focus on this long as she felt one of the clone’s long fingers slid into her dripping core, making her moan around the cock still thrusting in her mouth. She sighed with disappointment at the temporary emptiness but mewled when she felt it replaced by another finger. However, when one of his fingers began to push into her tight asshole, she shrieked loudly & her hips jerked, unable to help her body from quivering. Her mind & body wasn’t even sure if it was out of protest or if she wanted more, it had been decades since anyone touched her back there.  
–  
L: As one finger worked in and out of her ass, two more pushed into her cunt. Curling and pumping slowly, the clone’s wet tongue flicked over her clit with an almost inhuman speed. Loki could feel her body quaking under him and he thrust his hips forward harshly, choking her briefly before pulling completely out of her mouth.  
–  
E: The pinned succubus couldn’t help but moan and whimper around the main Loki’s cock as his clone worked both of her holes, making her writhe and clutch the bedsheets as he was drawing an orgasm from her quickly. She tried to shriek when the main Loki snapped his hips forward but was silenced as he choked her into brief silence. When he finally withdrew, she coughed violently and gasped for lungfuls of air. Her eyes had fluttered close as her senses were spinning. “Oh… Oh God…”  
–  
L: “Are you close?” He asked, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Do you feel the warmth of that blissful release inching down your spine, threatening to spread across your belly?” His fingers lightly brushed down her side and across her stomach. “All your muscles tightening and relaxing. Your mind fogged as you wait right on the edge for thst final push.” With a wave of his hand, the clone disappeared leaving Eva empty and begging.  
–  
E: She shuddered as Loki’s fingers danced across her skin, leaving gooseflesh in its wake. “Y-yes! I’m about to…” Eva started to speak but when the friction disappeared, she whimpered at the emptiness and her impending climax faded quickly. “Please, my king… May I please have your cock?” She panted, biting her bottom lip. “I need to feel you inside me, please.”  
–  
L: “No.” He said definitively. Striding over to a chair that sat in the corner, he pulled it ‘round to face the bed, and sat with his knees splayed wide. “But you can have theirs.” He said, waving his hand. Three shimmering mists produced three exact replicas that surrounded the bed. One crawled up between her spread legs and the others kneaded and sucked on her breasts.  
–  
E: Eva could only gasp when the replicas appeared and lunged for her. She mewled as her breasts were fondled & suckled and shuddered as she felt the third caressing her splayed thighs and probing her wet cunt. “Oh Loki…” She panted softly as she surrendered herself to be his plaything to the clones’ ministrations. “Tease me… Torture me… Toy with me… Fuck with me…” She spoke amidst her moans and gasps. “I am… Your willing slave.”  
–  
L: Stroking his cock slowly, Loki watched as the succubus writhed beneath his duplicates. His own body felt minor twinges of the pleasure each clone was feeling. He could taste her sweet nectar on his tongue and her salty skin on his lips. “I can’t hear you, whore. Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked.  
–  
E: Eva couldn’t contain her moans as one duplicate between her legs suckled and lapped at her cunt. The other two that tended to her breasts alternated their touches from gentle little licks and suckles to actual bites and nips upon her painfully hardened peaks. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily to gaze at the main Loki watching it all, panting from all the overwhelming sensations. “So… So much, sir… Please…”  
–  
L: “Please what?” He asked. “Do you want more? Are you not satisfied with what I’ve given you?”  
–  
E: “Yes! Yes, I am!” She answered through a small cry as the duplicate sucked hard on her clit. “I… I need to cum, please!” She rattled off quickly, her hips bucked of their own accord as she writhed beneath the other two.  
–  
L: “Are you lacking?” He asked, standing up and stalking towards her. “Are my clones not enough to push you over into the blissful abyss?” He smiled.  
–  
E: “You… Ahhn… Didn’t allow… Fu… me to cum earlier.” She groaned. “I assumed… Oooh… I need… your permission.” She whimpered, clawing at the bedsheets beneath her. She whined loudly as she could feel her walls clenching and heat pooled in her stomach, wanting desperately to let go, but she shook her head, trying to fight it off. “I want to… I want to cum… with you.” She looked up at him with plea.  
–  
L: Before another breath could leave her heaving chest, the clones and bindings vanished, and Loki grabbed her by the leg, spun her around on the bed, and sank into her balls deep. A heavy sigh washed over his lips as he fought to not explode as her warm wet cunt squeezed around him.  
–  
E: Eva yelped when he grabbed her leg, dizzying her for only a moment until he impaled her to the hilt, making her scream out and clutch at his body for respite. Her cunt spasmed and squeezed to adjust to his intrusive size, trying to reign in her control. Despite the circumstances, she couldn’t contain a blissful smile curling at her lips as she felt so completely full. “My God, Loki…”  
–  
L: “Yes.” he snarled, pulling his hips back and slamming them forward. “I like that.” he said repeating the motion. “Better than master.” he added, slamming his hips forward again and again and again. “Call me your God.” he growled as he lowered his lips to her ear. His fingers dug into her hips as he held her still to his assault.  
–  
E: “AAH!!” Loki elicited another cry from Eva as his hips slammed against her. With each brutal crash of his hips, he stroked that special spot deep in her core, making her see stars each time he hilted her. “My Lord!” She moaned wantonly as his fingers gripped her hips painfully but oh-so-pleasurably. She arched her back as he fucked her ruthlessly, pulling more praises from her lips, and her cunt began to grip and squeeze around him. “Please!! I’m so close, my dear God, Loki!!”  
–  
L: “Cum whore.” He growled as his teeth snapped at her ear. “I want to feel it coat my sac.” He groaned, pistoning his hips faster, harder. “Scream. My. Name.” Each word punctuated with a deep, hard thrust.  
–  
E: “Loki!!” Her climax was instantaneous as soon as he ordered her to. Her pussy clamped around him as she came but his deep hard thrusts only made her cum harder. “Loki!! LOKI!!” She clutched his back and held onto him for dear life as her body tightened and squirted profusely with each brutal snap of his hips, her cum dripped between them onto the sheets beneath her.  
–  
L: With a feral growl, Loki bunched up his knees, moving her further up the bed, and drove his hips into her hard and deep. The bed creaked beneath them and the headboard slammed violently against the wall. Clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, he plowed into her without restraint. He knew she could handle his full strength and he was going to give it to her without mercy.  
–  
E: Eva gasped as Loki moved further up, but she surrendered herself completely to the god. She dug her nails into his back as he drove into her and screamed his name like a precious mantra. Her ears could hear the metal frame of the bed protesting against his inhuman rhythm, but the noises paled in comparison to her cries. Her body tightened as her second climax began to peak and her eyes scrunched shut as it overwhelmed her. “LOKI… PLEASE!!” She shrieked as her cunt squeezed and squirted again, coating his groin in her fluids.  
–  
L: As her body convulsed around him, he lost his anger, his hatred, and his control. He didn’t know if it was more of her magic or the hope he really could be saved from the horrors that awaited him, but his mind eased enough to let him experience one final moment of pleasure. His back arched and his fingers clutched into the mattress beneath them as he coated her womb with his seed. As his mind rejoiced in the simple carnal bliss, he let his forehead rest against hers.  
–  
E: Eva cooed as she felt his warm cum fill and paint her core’s walls. She felt his aura shift when his forehead rested against hers, it didn’t seem as vicious and hateful. She nuzzled her nose against his cheek and hummed softly with a warm smile. While the succubus was exhausted & hungry, she was perfectly content where she was and just wanted to hold Loki. “I’ve missed you.” She whispered.  
–  
L: “You promised.” he sighed. His voice finally giving away the hurt he felt. “Why would you break your promise?” he asked pulling away to look down at her.  
–  
E: Her chest constricted painfully and a lump in her throat formed, her own sadness coming back to the front of her mind. “Loki… Forgive me, please.” She murmured, her palm cupped his cheek. “I… I shouldn’t have. I know you made me promise with intentions to protect me. I know that, now. But you seemed so frightened… So scarred…” Eva blinked and her eyes looked glassy with regretful unshed tears. “I was scared… I fretted night after night for you. I was terrified if I ignored my feelings… Something awful would happen and I would never see you again.” She spoke with a hushed voice, trying not to crack through her tears.  
–  
L: Resting his forehead back against hers, he let out a heavy sigh. “I can’t fight this war and worry about you.” he confessed, pushing himself up to sit on the bed beside her. “And there is no stopping it now.” he said shamefully. “My actions have brought this on and I intend to see it through.”  
–  
E: “Loki… Do what you feel you must, but do not worry for me. I am no fledgling and I can fend for myself.” She sat up next to him and kissed his shoulder. “I may not understand your actions and reasons behind this war, but know this…” She cupped his cheek to look back at her. “I know your heart, love. It is heavy with battles, scars, and untold stories of your grief, but it is precious to me, all the same. Mine will always be open to you, and tend to you in however you may need me, and I don’t mean just lustfully. Don’t ever feel like you should hide it from me.” She kissed him softly but needfully.  
–  
L: Loki sighed into the kiss, letting the last edge of anger go. “If only I’d found you first.” he said softly. “How different my life would be.” he said, looking into her eyes with a soft smile. He stood up and held out his hand to her. “Follow me, please. You may want to fend for yourself, but I am going to do what I must to keep you safe. If not for you, then for my own piece of mind.”  
–  
E: Eva returned the soft smile and gazed at his hand curiously. She nodded, standing from the bed, and placed her hand in his. “Alright then. I trust you, Loki.” She spoke, smiling kindly as she gazed warmly into his green-blue eyes.  
–  
L: He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her lips. As her eyes closed, he used his powers to relocate them once more. Pulling away, he looked around the rustic looking cabin with a fond smile. “Odin took Thor and I here when we were children.” he said, pulling away from her. “Happier times.” he smiled. “You’ll be safe here.”  
–  
E: She gasped at the sudden kiss, but allowed herself to melt in his arms with a dreamy sigh. As her eyes fluttered open and scanned the cabin’s homely surroundings, her heart swelled for him. She turned and smiled at him. “It’s very lovely and quite cozy. Thank you so much, Loki…” Eva squeezed his hand, already feeling saddened that she knew he would have to leave her soon. “I will anxiously await your return here… And for all I know, it could be dawn already… But will you stay with me for just a little longer? Please?” Her voice beckoned softly.  
–  
L: Loki’s brow furrowed but he nodded. “It’s not yet dark where we came from.” he confessed. “Other side of the world as it is.” he smiled. “I’ve taken from you all your energy, I imagine. Do you need to feed?” he asked, pushing a stray strand of hair from her face.  
–  
E: “Oh, I see.” She nodded and hummed softly, enjoying his gentle touch. Eva’s lips twitched at the corner with a playful smile. “Nearly all of my energy, but yes. I would be highly grateful if you allowed me to.” She purred, nuzzling her face into his hand.  
–  
L: “Take what you need to sustain staying here for a little while.” he said, kissing her forehead tenderly. He lead her to the bed and laid down, motioning her to join him. “And promise me you’ll stay here.” he said sternly, narrowing his eyes on her. “Swear to me on something that matters.”  
–  
E: “I promise you this beautiful home is one I will not stray from, and with your generous offering, I will not need to.” Eva smiled softly as she joined him upon the bed. Her eyes turned serious and thought upon her answer for a moment before deciding. “I swear…” She kissed him passionately, sipping his delicious chi generously, and moaned against his soft lips. When she parted from them, she gazed into his eyes with utmost seriousness, holding his hands tightly in her own. “I swear, on your life, Loki, that I will stay here, night & day. I swear to wait, right here, in this humble home you have given me, upon your arrival. And I swear when you do come back, I will be here with open arms to hold you and love you unconditionally, regardless of your past, present, or future. All of this and more, I swear to you, Loki, I will stay.”


End file.
